Daisy
Daisy, self-proclaimed as Empress Daisy, is a character in the What Chronicles and arguably the main character of it. She doesn't care about anyone's feelings (unless they are her relatives or very close friends), and is a center of a lot of controversy for her actions, most of which are pretty bad. She spends time conquering and ruling planets with her Pac-Man army, owning half of the galaxy under the name Sarasaland, with the other half off limits due to the Agreement. However, it is unknown if the Agreement is still in action or if Daisy broke it. She began liking Roy soon after she saw him, a feeling Roy secretly reciprocated, though neither were sure they could get along because of their conflicting views. They occasionally argued, as Daisy's Phazon was unbridled by Zelda during a bar fight at Knockout Fishsticks, causing her and Zelda to begin fighting, Roy attempting to step in only to make things worse. After the Phazon got freed inside her brain, she was later fully corrupted and became Phazy, a general for the Phazon Empire. She posed as Daisy to try and corrupt Roy, which she attempted multiple times. She fought against her former friends and even killed Lemmy in this state. When she was seconds away from death, she tore her chest open and consumed Dark Samus, though later the Phazon ringleader was freed and Daisy was uncorrupted after a direct hit from Roy and a purification from Esna. When B. Junes retired from his job as her second-in-command, she hired Toadette. However, they still continued their relationship, Roy proposing marriage later on. Though Lyn had some issues with the arrangement at first and even attacked and briefly killed Daisy (and herself), they eventually settled down to the idea. Daisy soon birthed Orchid. When the Third World was made, Daisy and her husband and child found a strange node in the ground, being a message from Parch, with his identity concealed by simply writing "-P" on the bottom. Daisy sought to find this mysterious man, finding Parch and Willow hidden in a hollowed volcano. She found out that they are her parents. When Tatanga returned to capture Daisy, Daisy overpowered and killed him off-screen, but soon took over Tatanga's own operation to fire missiles at Sarasaland (though pointing them to the Free Land instead). After Donkey Kong blew up the missile himself, multiple people died, though thanks to the efforts of $фцATCH, the ape was revived and he soon brought back the casualties. After Hex's defeat, she returned to her Bio-engineering and Chimera Mechanization Lab, where she was brainwashing the Five Mercenaries and building the Daisy Destroyer. She attacked Roy when he stumbled upon it, and when her husband brought Orchid down for inspection, she threatened to brainwash them to make sure they weren't witnesses, as well as rebuilding their psychology to make them as devious as her. Orchid snapped at her and escaped with Roy, rapping Daisy in her lab in the process, and Roy decided he was done and wanted a divorce. His and Richter's families accompanied him to break the news, but in her demented rage, she unleashed her enslaved Mercenaries and the Daisy Destroyer, letting all of her anger out on the town. After Orchid screamed to Daisy that she was not her mother anymore, she fired Parry to destroy the robot, leaving a mangled Daisy in the rubble. Daisy soon disappeared from the town without anyone witnessing her escape. Abilities * Uses a spiked golf club and parasol. * Summons Crazee Dayzees and Pac-Men. * Can become Phazy, using Phazon and shapeshifting, as well as insta-healing. Background As a child, Parch and Willow attempted to keep Daisy safe from the Phazon and the authorities and heroes, but decided it would be best to hide her in a small, friendly village on a remote planet. They didn't stay themselves, as they were targets enough. She met Zelda here. Dark Samus later attacked and burned the village, infected Daisy (who was saved by Impa), and in the Second World, killed Impa. Nana, still a hero-for-hire at this point, saved her and put her in a forest that she thought her parents were in, though Daisy raised herself in the woods by killing wildlife and conquering the villages. She then was notified by a drive she was given by Parch that she is the monarch of the small desert kingdom Sarasaland, but because of how minuscule and tiny it was, she took the initiative to commandeer expansions. She found Bowser Jr on the run from Trouser, enlisting him as her immediate servant and later friend. Trivia * Her most prized possession is her hard-drive given to her by Parch. * Like her father, her metabolism is so extreme that she has a fridge raid when she gets hungry. Orchid may or may not have this quirk as well. * She idolized Parch and Willow even before she knew they were her parents. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:The What Chronicles Category:The Aftermath Category:Yan-Squad Category:Female Category:Deceased